


A Removing of Inhibitions

by aPieceOfPi



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, ITV Victoria (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPieceOfPi/pseuds/aPieceOfPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of retiring to her rooms, Victoria follows Lord Melbourne out onto the balcony. And with the rest of the nobles in the ballroom, the two are now completely alone... Set during Episode One: Doll No. 123.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Removing of Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Episode One of Victoria, my friend Charlie (@capaldaze) and I felt compelled to write a Vicbourne fic, and this was born from a great amount of moral and plot support from them.

Lord Melbourne stood at the edge of the balcony, looking out over the vast palace gardens below, waiting for Victoria to join him. Melbourne turned to his side when he felt her brush against his arm as she set her hands on the balcony railing. The air was still, but Victoria’s intoxicated energy was enough to create a charged current between them. 

“You are tired, Ma’am. I would suggest that you retire to your rooms.”

Victoria turned her nose up at his words.

“But what if I don't want to?” She asked suggestively, “I still wish to dance with you, Lord M.”

Lord Melbourne cautiously considered what action he should take next. He did not want to be the one take advantage of this young impressionable woman who also just happened to be the Queen. But at the same time, Victoria had stepping forward and the distance between them was minuscule, their extreme height difference suddenly clear. Taking a deep breath, Melbourne stepped back from Victoria, distancing himself from temptation.

“I don’t think that would be a wise idea, your highness.”

Victoria let out a small sigh, her eyes falling to the ground. Melbourne watched as her face fell slowly from an expression of desire to one of sadness. Victoria’s hands, originally clutching the railing so firmly, began to tremor. 

“How can I continue like this?” She whispered.

Melbourne furrowed his brow; the effects of the champagne were clearly leading Victoria into a depressed state, dwelling over the challenging circumstances she had come to rule in.

“No one believes I can succeed in ruling.” She continued desolately.

Melbourne moved his strong hands over hers, stilling them.

“I believe in you, Victoria.” He said softly. “I know you have what it takes to govern.”

Victoria looks up at Melbourne in wonder, and he realises with a start that he had used her chosen name. 

“My apologies, Ma’am, I shouldn’t have -”   


“No. It’s alright.” 

Melbourne’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat.

“I don’t mind.” Victoria said with a smile. 

“Pardon me, your highness, but I hardly think that would be appropriate.”

“No one will know if you call me Victoria when it’s just us.” Victoria said with a glint in her eye.  

Melbourne took a deep, calming breath.

“Ma’am, we are scrutinised by the public enough as it is, if word were to get out that I wasn’t addressing you formally…” He trailed off as Victoria turned her hands over so that she was now holding his.

“Well, we’d just have to make sure my name doesn’t leave our private interactions.”

Melbourne closed his eyes, trying to find it within him to conjure a honourable reply.

“Highness, with all due respect I need to remind you that you have had a lot of champagne and aren’t exactly in full control of your actions at the moment.” 

“Control may be lacking, but some say that champagne simply… removes inhibitions. There is nothing I am doing or saying now that I wouldn’t want to do at any other time.”

Melbourne quickly diverted his attention back out over the balcony, suddenly becoming very interested in the exquisitely cropped hedging silhouetted against the lights of London. 

Victoria was about to speak when a strong gust of wind swept across the balcony, blowing the out torches illuminating their balcony and leaving the two of them in darkness. Shocked by the wind and the disappearance of the light, Victoria jumped slightly and Melbourne found himself holding her arms to calm her. Suddenly, the pair were very close in proximity, and Victoria’s breathing increased in pace. Melbourne felt his own heart race increase in response.

“We should head back inside and perhaps… find someone to relight the torches?”

“We could.” Victoria replied, but made no move to untangle herself from his arms. “But first...” she continued, and Melbourne’s eyes widened and she leaned upwards towards him.   
  
“Victoria…” He murmured, the word floating in their shared breaths. 

When Victoria’s lips finally touched his own it was a fleeting brush, barely there, and yet it sparked a warmth at the tip of his bottom lip that spread across the rest of his body. The second connection was fuller, as if the pair had finally found their point of contact and were eager to press forward. Victoria’s lips were smooth and full as they pressed against Melbourne’s and his arms, seemingly of their own will, found their way around her waist as her own hands buried themselves in his hair and pulled him closer. Their lips moved against each other and Melbourne felt himself sinking further into the kiss, moment by moment falling deeper into the beauty that was Victoria. 

Victoria pulled back slightly for breath, and Melbourne returned to his senses. He hastily looked behind them to see if anyone had witnessed what just occurred between them, but the darkness provided by the blown out torch seemed to have kept attention away from them. Melbourne turned back to Victoria to see that her eyes were blown wide, her lips reddened, and somehow managed to disregard his beating heart and step back from her. 

“Now would probably be the best time to  _ actually _ retire to your rooms, Ma’am.” Melbourne said hurriedly.

Victoria narrowed her eyes and replied, “You could come with me.”

Melbourne inhaled sharply at the notion, then recollected his thoughts.

“That would be a very unwise move, your highness. I shall bid you goodnight here.” 

Before his heart could betray him, with a slight yet pained inclination of his head Melbourne turned and strode from the balcony. 

He did not look back to see the small, solemn figure of Victoria that gazed after him.


End file.
